1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in transfer copying machines comprising an optical system for exposing an original to light by scanning and a photoconductive drum to be exposed to the image of the original projected thereon from the optical system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Such copying machines include those specifically designed for making life-size copies and those of the magnification variable type for producing reduced copies or for producing both enlarged and reduced copies. Further these copying machines incorporate various types of optical systems such as exposure lamp movable type and document carriage movable type. Conventionally, these different types of copying machines are fabricated individually each independently of another. Accordingly, various types must be manufactured each in a small quantity, hence the problem of high manufacturing cost occurs.
Also available are copying machines the main body of which is divided into an upper unit having an optical system for scanning originals and a lower unit having a developing device, transfer device, etc. Some of copying machines of this type are so designed that the upper unit is openable relative to the lower unit about a pivot provided at one end of the main body to facilitate replacement of interior components. Even in the case of such copying machines, the combination of upper and lower units of particular construction is manufactured for a specified type, so that the same problem as above is encountered.